Ikisatsu
by MuchuuShan
Summary: Je suis celui que personne ne regarde, vous savez, l'invisible assis dans le fond de la classe. Un jour tout ça va changer, du bon sens ou non, ça changera. /OOC,LEMON,YAOI,UA,SCHOOLFIC,ROMANCE,HUMOUR/
1. Chapter 1

**Titre de la fiction : Ikisatsu** _( le cours des choses )_

**Genre : Yaoi - romance - OOC - UA**

**Disclaimer : J'emprunte les personnages, mais le reste est de moi**

**Couple : Naru/Neji, Naru/Ita... mais vois tu j'y vais au fur et à mesure donc j'écrirai les autres quand ils viendront**

Rated : M . ( Pour cause de sexe explicite ainsi que de language vulgaire )

* * *

Un p'tit salut à tous le monde ! Je voudrais préciser que c'est ma première fic, et je ne suis pas très sûr de moi sur ce coup… Alors s'il vous plait j'aimerais simplement savoir si c'est bon, passable, ou carrément mauvais, tout les commentaires sont acceptés et m'aiderons à avancer! Merci!!  
Shane.

* * *

- Nhh… t'arrête pas…C..C'est bon…AH!

Je me réveille en sursaut. Mon corps couvert de sueur, mes cheveux de blés collés à mon front. Je prend quelques secondes pour assimiler ce qui c'était passé. Je releve l'édredon avec lenteur pour découvrir mon boxer dans un sal état.

- Ah…et merde! Pas encore.

Je ferme les yeux avec force laissant échapper un son plaintif de ma gorge. Pourquoi? Pourquoi je fais ce rêve une nuit sur deux ? J'en ai plus qu'assez de ces situations qui chaque fois me perturbent autant. Je le vois dans tous mes rêves, ou cauchemars, au choix. Pourtant ce gars n'a rien d'exceptionnel à mes yeux, excepté qu'il fait de ma vie un enfer chaque fois que je pose le pied dans ce foutu lycée. Avec ses yeux d'un bleu pâle à faire peur, sa chevelure rattachée en queue basse, son air arrogant démontrant son sentiment de supériorité envers quiconque. Je le déteste ce putain d'Hyuga. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il hante mes nuits celui-là? Il n'a pas assez de m'enfoncer durant la journée il veut en plus venir me faire chier dans mon sommeil. Incroyable.

Je sors de mon lit pour me rendre à la salle de bain et prend une douche froide pour calmer mes ardeurs fréquentes du matin.

Une fois cela fait, je me jette un regard dans la glace. Mes yeux couleur ciel reflette ma solitude, mes cheveux d'or en bataille, mon petit nez légèrement en trompette, mes lèvres rosées de plus qu'un torse halé et finement musclé…Quand j'y pense, je suis assez bien foutu! Alors pourquoi tout le monde me fuit comme si j'avais la peste? Pourquoi mes camarades de classe s'acharnent-ils toujours et seulement sur moi ? Je n'ai pourtant jamais rien fait pour mériter ce traitement... À mon savoir, entuka! De plus que je ne suis aucunement différent des autres jeunes de 16 ans… M'enfin.

Je descends petit déjeuné saluant mon tuteur au passage devant sa chambre. Sacré Jiraya, toujours à courir après les jupes des jeunes femmes. Encore avec une nouvelle conquête de nuit. C'est vraiment qu'un irresponsable, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en coin. Ce vieux chnoc réussit encore à se dégoter des petites jeunes malgré sont âge avancé. On s'entend plutôt bien lui et moi. Bien sûr on se tape souvent sur les nerfs, mais je sais qu'il ne pourrait pas se passer de ma personne, et pareil pour moi. Je me beurre une tranche de pain, et me prépare un café instantané. Mes pensées me guide, sur tout et nimportequoi. Je ne vois pas le temps passer, et c'est à ma troisième tasse de liquide bouillant que j'allume.

- Et merde! J'vais être en retard au lycée!

Ça m'apprendra à toujours être dans la lune aussi! J'engloutis mon pain et fini mon café d'une traite, me brûlant la langue évidemment, et quitte ma demeure pour une autre journée passionnante en compagnie de tous mes meilleurs amis! La joie! C'était sarcastique, en passant.

J'arrive dans la cours de l'école le rouge aux joues, essoufflé d'avoir couru comme un écervelé.

Je me dirige vers l'entré, ignorant les chuchotements à mon passage. Je ne peux réprimer un soupir d'agacement. Je m'y suis fait à la longue, mais ça reste déplaisant! J'entre dans le bâtiment et me rend de suite vers mon premier cours, sachant bien qu'il ne commence que dans 15 minutes. Je n'étais pas si en retard que ça, en fin de compte.

Je m'assoies au fond, près de la fenêtre, et je le remarque. Neji, assis à mon opposé, à l'autre bout de la classe. Bien sûr entouré de sa petite troupe de lèches-culs habituelle et j'ai nommé Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, mais étrangement Sasuke Uchiha n'y est pas. Ce chieur doit être aux toilettes, comme à son habitude! Oulla, je me fais humour avec mes jeux de mots idiots. Mes pensées retournent vers Neji, ou plus précisément, mon rêve de cette nuit.

C'est toujours la même chose, je rêve qu'il me tire dans les corridors pour ensuite me trainer dans les W.C. Moi, évidemment, j'essaie de me défaire de sa poigne, craignant manger une claque rendue là-bas, mais loin de ce que je pensais, il m'emporte dans une cabine pour commencer à me tripoter par-dessus mes vêtements. Me sachant déjà attiré par la gente masculine, je ne perds pas de temps à me laisser aller au plaisir que me procure ses divines caresses. J'ai le devant du corps plaquer contre le mur de la cabine, lui se tenant coller à mon dos, me caressant ça et là, le tout accompagné par de légers baisés papillons sur ma nuque. Je ferme les yeux pour mieux me laisser envahir par se surplus de sensation et j'entends sa voix douce a mon oreille :

- Baisse ton pantalon. Suivit par un coup de langue sur mon lobe.

Je frissonne d'envie. Je déboutonne mon jean devenu quelque peu encombrant pour une certaine partie de mon anatomie. Je laisse descendre mon pantalon ainsi que mon boxer orange pétant à élastique noir à mes chevilles. Ma virilité se dresse fièrement, je sens un frisson me parcourir lorsque celle-ci frôle le mur froid de la cabine. Mais cette sensation ne dure pas, car l'Hyuga vient l'empoigner et débuter de lents et longs va-et-vient, tout en me présentant deux doigt que je lèche avidement. Lorsqu'il les sent assez lubrifiés, il les fait passer de ma bouche à mon antre chaude, titillant délicatement le contour. Je pousse un léger gémissement de douleur au moment où il fait pénétrer le premier, suivi du deuxième.

- Détend-toi, chaton.

Ce que je fais lorsque je sens de longs baisers dans mon cou. Il fait tranquillement ondulé ses doigts en moi, accrochant ce point sensible qui me fera prendre pied.

- Ahh...Ne...Neji…viens

Il ne me fera pas répéter deux fois. Il retire ses doigts pour ensuite revenir à la charge avec quelque chose de beaucoup plus voluptueux. Il entre en moi, me laissant, le temps de m'habituer à cette présence étrangère, mais je lui donne vite le signal, qu'il peut commencer. Il débute par de lents coups de reins, mais ce manège ne me suffit pas, j'ai besoin de plus, Je _veux_ plus.

- Nhh… Neji... plus vite

Il accélère la cadence sans attendre, et je me cambre au maximum. Dans un chuchotement presque inaudible, je le supplie :

-Plus…plus fort NeJIIIII!

Je n'ai pas fini ma phrase qu'il me frappe fortement la tache sensible, m'amenant a crier de plaisir. Ses coups de butoirs ne cesseront de heurter ce point, m'approchant de l'extase. Je sens ma jambe prise d'un tremblement incontrôlable, la jouissance est proche. C'est dans un dernier déhanchement que nous nous libérons ensemble dans un cri rauque à mon oreille.

Et chaque fois, je me réveil à ce moment précis.

Sortant de mes songes, je me rends compte que je suis encore assis dans la classe et sens le feu me monter aux joues. Évidemment, l'enflure qui se situe sous mon pantalon ne m'aide pas à rester calme! Je croise ma jambe, subtilement, mais c'est là qu'il décide de lancer sur un ton sarcastique :

- Qu'est-ce qui s'passe, Uzumaki, t'es dans tes chaleurs?

Évidemment, il l'a dit assez fort pour que toutes les personnes présentes détournent leurs têtes pour me regarder, laissant échapper des rires non dissimulés. Et merde…Je me cogne la tête sur mon bureau et reste dans cette position jusqu'à ce que le cours commence. Pourquoi c'est tout le temps sur moi que ça tombe? Pas de bolle.

**À suivre!**

* * *

Alors C'était comment ?  
Est-ce que ça mérite une suite?


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre de la fiction : Ikisatsu** _( le cours des choses )_

**Genre : Yaoi - romance - OOC - UA**

**Disclaimer : J'emprunte les personnages, mais le reste est de moi **

**Couple : Naru/Neji, Naru/Ita... mais vois tu j'y vais au fur et à mesure donc j'écrirai les autres quand ils viendront **

* * *

Chapitre 2

Ma journée commence mal. Je me demande encore pourquoi, à chaque fois, je souhaite que ce soit une journée différente, sans un mot à mon adresse. De toute façon, chaque fois qu'on essaie de me parler, ce n'est pas à mon avantage. Et moi, empoté que je suis, je ne me défends même pas. Mais d'un autre sens, je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais, personne n'est jamais de mon côté et cela même si j'ai raison. Rajouter mon petit mot n'emmènerait qu'une nouvelle opportunité pour m'envoyer balader.

J'entends des pas rapides dans le couloir, pour ensuite voir entrer Sasuke en compagnie de Kin, une petite brune aux cheveux longs. J'aperçois le rose teinter leurs joues et au même moment, l'Uchiha affiche un sourire carnassier. Je poursuis son regard, pour découvrir à qui donne-t-il cette magnifique image que, sois dit en passant, nous avons beaucoup de chance si nous la voyons. Sans étonnement, je vois Kin lui lancer le même sourire, tout en s'essuyant le coin des lèvres avec son pouce. La subtilité, ce n'est pas acquis chez tout le monde à ce que je vois. Cette scène ne me perturbe pas, au contraire, il n'est pas rare de voir deux personnes revenir dans cet état. Dans le lycée de Konoha, on y voit de tout! Souvent, c'est Sasuke. Mais toujours avec une fille différente. C'est vrai que ce mec est une vraie bombe, et de plus, il est le bras droit de Neji. Le seul qui peut lui tenir tête sans rentrer chez lui avec deux dents en moins qu'à son départ au matin. En plus, il a tout pour lui merde! Les filles font la file pour avoir une séance du cul avec lui. Si je ne serais pas si détesté, je la ferais cette file, moi aussi. M'enfin.

Le cours commence enfin, deux heures de mathématique avec Ibiki Morino. Un prof tortionnaire qui aime bien faire souffrir ses élèves avec des piles de devoirs. Moi, personnellement, je n'ai aucun problème avec lui. Je suis l'un des seuls qu'il apprécie. Ce n'est pas ma faut si je suis fort en calcul! D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas la seule matière dans quoi je suis fort. Je n'ai aucune difficulté à l'école. Je suis ce qu'on appelle : Une bolle. Je ne vais pas m'en venter mais j'en suis assez fier. C'est ça qui me console, car je me dis qu'au moins, j'ai un avenir!

Et pourquoi je ne m'en venterais pas, d'bort! C'est probablement sur le seul point que je bats Neji. Quand je le regarde froncer les sourcils à chaque nouvelle règle qu'Ibiki-sensei nous apprend! Il n'a pas l'air malin comme ça.

Les tables de classe étant regroupées par groupe de 3, Neji a Sasuke a sa droite et ce dernier, Ino à la sienne. Puisque je suis assis derrière au fond, je peux clairement voir la main de l'Uchiha sous la mini-jupe de la blonde. C'Est vraiment un crétin de courailleux! Il n'a pas eu assez de se faire manger le lunch, y'a 5 minutes ? Hmf.

- … Uzumaki ?

Hein, quoi? Et merde! Je n'écoutais pas vraiment là !

- Euh… pardon Ibiki-sensei, pourriez-vous répéter ?

- J'ai dit, Viendriez-vous résoudre cet équation algébrique au tableau monsieur Uzumaki ?

- Mh.

Je me lève pour la cause, a mon passage dans la rangée, j'entends des termes fascinant démontrant la qualité du français de me coéquipier de classe. Baka, teme, dobe. Et pour combler le tout, à la fin de la rangée, Neji me fait un croche-pied et je m'effondre du haut de mon mètre 65', la tronche première sur le carrelage.

- Itai!

Je me relève avec le peu de fierté qu'il me reste et j'aperçois une petite flaque de sang sur le plancher. Tabarnack! Il m'a peté le pif cet enculé d'Hyuga! Oh oh. Et vu le regard que lui lance monsieur Morino, j'ai bien l'impression qu'il va écoper d'un devoir supplémentaire.

- Va à l'infirmerie, Naruto.

- Bien sensei

Je sors de la pièce, la main sous mon menton, pour ne pas laisser de piste derrière moi. Mouhaha, personne de me retrouvera, JAMAIS! Et c'est reparti. Je crois que le fait de ne jamais parlé à personne me fait perde la boule. Si je ne me cacherais pas derrière ma coquille, je serais quelqu'un de très extravagant. Mais au lycée, je n'ai pas le droit de faire le moindre faux pas sinon je suis sévèrement sanctionner par les leaders Uchiha et Hyuga. Je n'aime pas trop manger une volée à la sortie des classes, vois-tu.

Je prends mon temps dans les corridors, mais l'infirmerie n'étant pas très loin du lieu où se déroulait mon cours, j'y arrive assez vite. J'y vais souvent, à l'infirmerie. L'infirmier étant un des seuls qui m'adresse la parole pour autre chose que pour me baver, j'aime bien aller le voir.

- Tiens, Naruto Uzumaki! Je te manqu… Mais qu'est0ce qui s'est passé mon dieu !

Itachi Uchiha, le frère ainé du trou du'c à Sasuke. Je l'aime bien, étant donné que c'est grâce à lui que j'assume enfin mon homosexualité. Et oui! Il a été ma première expérience, et je n'en regrette rien! Ça non! Il est si doux, sensuel, passionné pendant l'amour. Rien que d'y repenser je sens une chaleur bien connue s'initier dans mon bas-ventre. Stop! Vache, céramique, coussin, tiroir… Penser à autre chose.

- Comme d'habitude, Neji veut qu'on sache qu'il existe.

-Tant qu'à moi, j'en ai plus qu'assez d'en entendre parler de celui-là. Mon p'tit frère ne sait pas comment choisir ses amis merde… Et qu'est-ce qu'il a osé aujourd'hui?

- Un croche-pied, devant toute la classe !

- T'inquiète je suis sûr que tu es tombé avec élégance. Et il me fait un magnifique clin d'œil. Approche que je te soigne ça.

Ce que je fais. Il sort une débarbouillette qu'il trempe dans l'eau chaude, et s'applique à me nettoyer doucement. Il me fait marrer! Quand il est concentré, il entre-ouvre la bouche et fronce les sourcils. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver beau. Je fais un examen détaillé de sa personne malgré le fait que je connaisse déjà les moindres parcelles de son corps par cœur. Ses longs cheveux d'ébènes soutenus en queue de cheval haute, ses yeux d'encre cerné, mais qui ne fait que l'embellir d'avantage. Son corps musclé à la perfection, je m'en mords la lèvre inférieure, sous le surplus de chaleur qui commence à s'initier en moi. Sans que je m'y attende, il se relève et pose sa main sur mon front.

- T'es sûr que ça va, Naruto? Tu es tout rouge. Je crois que je vais prendre ta température, joli blond.

- Non! T'avais juste à pas trop t'approcher si tu ne voulais pas que je t'imagine nu en train de nettoyer! Et je croise les bras pour la forme.

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui dire ça! Oui, j'ai une envie folle qu'il me prenne, là, maintenant, sur le lavabo, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me laisser aller à mes fantasmes! Il se relève (je suis assis sur une chaise donc il s'était agenouiller pour me débarbouiller) et me fixe. Je vois distinctement son regard espiègle posé sur moi. Je déglutis avec difficulté et soutiens son regard. Il se penche, déposant ses mains de chaque côté de mes cuisses pour s'appuyer sur la chaise. Il me susurre a l'oreille :

- Pourquoi diable es-tu si craquant, petit ange?

J'émets un léger hoquet de surprise à cet appel, et le regarde dans les yeux. Je discerne deux pupilles enflammées, je sais qu'il ne pourra pas résister. Il pousse un soupir en brisant les derniers millimètres qui séparaient nos lèvres. Un langoureux baiser débute, suivit de près par d'autres semblables. Il s'écarte de quelques centimètres, reprenant son souffle manquant, puis revient m'embrasser. Ses mains se font de plus en plus curieuses, redécouvrant mes cuisses, partant des genoux, remontant dans une douce caresse vers mon bassin. Je le sens pressé, il est vrai que ça fait maintenant deux semaines que l'on ne s'est pas… disons adonner a notre petit jeu. Il défait le bouton de mon jean délavé, dé zippe la fermeture éclaire, pour laisser entrevoir mon boxer déformer par le plaisir. Agenouillé entre mes cuisses, Itachi donne de petits baisers sensuels partant de mon nombril jusqu'à l'élastique du tissus qui me cache encore. Mon souffle devient haletant lorsque je le sens masser l'intérieur de mes jambes. Je bande à m'en faire mal. Il pose ses doigts agiles dessous mon sous-vêtement le faisant descendre à la cadence de ses baisers. Mon aine à découvert, je sens sa poigne sur la base de celle-ci, il s'approche pour venir l'engloutir mais lorsqu'il ne reste plus qu'une minime distance pour qu'il ne mette fin a mon supplice, on entend :

- Toc, toc, toc

Merde de merde de merde! Quelqu'un frappe à la porte! Itachi et moi ne savons que faire, alors comme des cons on reste planté là. Peut-être que l'intrus va se fatiguer et repartir. Nous patientons, et c'Est 20 secondes après qu'on voit la poignée de porte se mettre à tourner. PUTAIN!

**À suivre !  
**


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Titre de la fiction : ****Ikisatsu** _( le cours des choses )_

**Genre : Yaoi - romance - OOC - UA**

**Disclaimer : J'emprunte les personnages, mais le reste est de moi **

**Couple : Naru/Neji, Naru/Ita... mais vois tu j'y vais au fur et à mesure donc j'écrirai les autres quand ils viendront.

* * *

**

_Je tiens à dire un petit merci à toutes celle qui m'ont laissée une review ça fait vraiment plaisir puisque c'est ma première fic et que je n'étais pas très safe au départ! 11 reviews pour 2 chapitres j'trouve que c'est pas mal Bon assez de blabla j'écris ! À toute_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 3**

_Peut-être que l'intrus va se tanner et repartir. On attend encore, et c'est 20 secondes après qu'on voit la poignée se mettre à tourner. PUTAIN!  
_

Si la personne derrière la porte voyait ce que l'infirmier et moi étions en train de faire, s'en ai fini pour lui! C'est la prison qui l'attend! Il a 22 ans et moi 17 ans moins quelques semaines! En plus, nous sommes tout les deux paralysés par la peur, moi les culottes toujours a mes pieds. Je me donne une gifle mentale pour reprendre mes esprits. Je me lève et saute comme un lapin jusqu'au bureau d'Itachi. Quoi?! Comment veux-tu marcher normalement les pantalons à terre et la zizine à l'air! Je fini par m'emmêlé dans mes enjambées pour m'écroulé heureusement dans le dit bureau. Ouf! Couché sur le dos j'essai tant bien que mal de replacer mon jean en état normal. Une fois cela fait, non sans peine et misère, je sors de la pièce pour apercevoir mon amant discuter avec une jeune fille aux cheveux corbeaux, se triturant les doigts tout en trouvant un intérêt particulier au solage. Elle a l'air si timide! Il me semble l'avoir déjà vu quelque part… mais je n'arrive pas à me rappeler où !

- Ah tiens le voilà! Naruto, cette petite a été envoyée par monsieur Morino. Il aimerait bien te revoir dans son cours avant la fin de celui-ci! M'annonce le plus vieux des Uchiha, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Bon… d'accord, je crois que je vais y aller alors! Au revoir et merci pour ma blessure, Uchiha-san.

Il ne peut cacher son sourire, je crois que je l'amuse. Celui-ci passa inaperçu puisque la jeune adolescente était toujours prise dans sa contemplation de plancher.

-Au revoir Uzumaki-kun, Hyuga-kun.

Hyuga? Ne me dites pas qu'un autre membre de cette famille maudite étudi dans ce lycée! La poisse. Je l'examine un instant avant de poser la question qui me brûle les lèvres.

- T'es la sœur de cet enfoiré de Neji ? Dis-je avec dédain.

- N…non, j…je suis sa cou…cousine.

Mais bon sang je n'ai jamais vue une fille aussi timide! Rien que le fait de m'avoir répondu lui fait prendre une teinte à concurrencer les tomates! Elle est coincée cette fille. Bon okay, j'avoue que je ne suis pas mieux sur certains points, mais moi, ça ne compte pas! Hmf.

- Ça fait longtemps que t'es ici? Je ne t'ai pourtant jamais vu.

- Euh… Je suis t…ta voisine de table depuis tr…trois ans, Naruto-kun.

Quelle plaie! Je suis vraiment toton, parfois. Pauvre petit être, elle doit tellement se sentir mal maintenant... Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend? Pourquoi je la prends en pitié celle-là? Elle doit être du même bord que son cousin-chéri! Elle aussi, doit être une vrai chipie sous ses apparences de petite fille a papa.

-Si t'es dans ma classe, et qu'en plus Neji est ton cousin, alors pourquoi tu ne fais pas comme tout le monde en me rabaissant à ton tour? J'en attend pas moins d'une Hyuga…

-Ne…ne me juge pas s'il te plait. Je suis loin de…de ressembler à mon cousin…

-Fais moi rire, je t'en pris! Ahah!

- Arr…arrête! Je ne suis p…pas comme lui! Je le trouve ignoble si tu veux savoir! T…te maltraiter autant qu…quand tu n'as absolument rien fait pour le mériter!

Sur le coup elle relève son visage, me laissant voir ses traits, ses yeux suppliants… suppliant? Depuis quand quelqu'un s'inquiète pour mon sort? Depuis quand y a t-il quelqu'un du même avis que moi? Je suis carrément bouche-bé.

- C'est quoi ton nom au juste?

- Hi…Hinata.

Ça y est, elle repart sur le rouge. Elle est adorable, d'un sens.

- Et bien enchanté, Hinata! Je dis ces mots tout en lui tendant la main, pour la forme.

Elle me montre un magnifique sourire que je lui rends. Tout compte fait, cette matinée à mal débutée, mais je crois que pour la première fois de l'année, elle va bien se terminée! Sachant que nous sommes en mi-septembre, l'année vient de commencer, mais n'empêche qu'un simple sourire sincère à mon égard me réchauffe le cœur d'un coup!

Nous arrivons devant la salle de cours, frappons et entrons ensuite. Assis à la même table, nous nous dirigeons dans la même direction. Je lui envoie un sourire, signe de remerciement et la voit prendre sa teinte favorite en déviant son regard.

Ibiki-sensei continuera son cours sans faire attention à moi. Je préfère cela ainsi, je n'aime pas trop attirer l'attention sur ma personne. Vous comprendrez pourquoi, m'enfin. Trois quarts d'heure passeront avant la première pause. Les élèves sortent de la classe pour se dégourdir un peu, mais moi, comme à mon habitude, je vais rester assis et regarder dehors. Je jette un coup d'œil à mon horaire. La matinée s'enchaine avec Iruka-sensei, en histoire-géo. Tous les élèves aiment ce prof. Il n'est pas sévère pour cinq sous et ne donne jamais de travaux à faire à la maison! Mais il est surtout le plus sympathique et patient des enseignants. Certains aiment bien le faire grimper dans les rideaux, mais c'est pour mettre du piquant aux cours, il est terriblement comique à regarder quand il est en colère! Cette pensée me fait esquisser un léger sourire.

La sonnerie annonçant la fin de la pause retentit, suivit par les étudiants rentrant dans leurs cours respectifs. J'aperçois Hinata revenir s'asseoir à mes côtés, un minime sourire gêné à la bouche. Je crois que je vais bien m'entendre avec elle! Je lui rends son sourire une fois assise.

Pendant le cours, je vais lui envoyer un mot sur un bout de papier. Elle ouvrira grandes ses paupières quand je lui glisserai sous le nez. Elle me dévisage et le prend.

# As-tu quelqu'un avec qui déjeuner? #

Je la vois rosir, puis prendre un crayon pour ensuite me faire parvenir la réponse.

# Serait-ce une invitation? :) #

Tient! Je découvre un autre coté de la jeune femme. Il s'avère qu'elle peut se dégêner, c'est génial ça!

# Pas tu tout! Je blague… tu as deviné! #

Je l'entends échapper un rire presque inaudible, heureusement je suis le seul à l'avoir entendu.

# Je veux bien manger avec toi, la compagnie ne fait de mal à personne! #

Pour toute réponse, je lui fais la pose NiceGuy. Évidemment, elle rougit. Elle me fait craquer, elle est trop mignonne!

À la fin de l'heure, nous rangeons nos bouquins et partons ensemble vers la sortie. Elle lève son regard vers moi et me questionne sur ce que je compte manger. Je lui réponds avec un sourire de 3 kilomètres que j'ai des râmens pour déjeuner et lui renvoie la question.

- Un simple sandwich au jambon, je suis jalouse! Quelle chance, des râmens!

- Je partagerai la moitié de mes râmens contre la moitié de ton sandwich si tu veux!

- Vraiment? Trop sympa!

Nous rions ensemble, et c'est à ce moment que nous sommes violement dérangé par le connard à Neji. Je le sens m'empoigner par le collet et me plaquer fortement contre le mur. J'écarquille mes yeux au maximum, voyant les siens rempli de reproches. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fais, merde!

- Je t'interdis de t'approcher à moins de 20 mètres de ma cousine, excepté pendant les cours. Compris Uzumaki?

Je déglutis difficilement, cherchant mon souffle.

- Mais lâche-le Neji-kun! J'suis plus un enfant, je n'ai pas besoin d'un deuxième père qui se mêle de ma vie!

- Ferme-la, Hinata-sama! Tu sais très bien que cela fait partie de mon devoir de te protéger! Par conséquent, je ne peux laisser ce baka qui n'en veut qu'à ton cul te courir après.

Quoi? Qu'est-ce que je viens d'entendre? Et merde! Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir UNE amie sur cette satanée terre? C'est la goutte qui fait déborder le vase! J'en ai plus qu'assez! Je sens le dégueulit de mot remonter dans ma gorge, tout mon corps se crispe et je ne peux me retenir plus longtemps.

- Hey, de quoi j'me mêle! Je pense qu'elle est rendue assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle fait sans avoir une mère-poule qui l'empêche de respirer! J'AI PAS FINI, TAIS-TOI! J'ai cru entendre que j'en voulais qu'à son cul? Tu crois pas que tu te trompe de personne, enfoiré, contrairement à toi, moi, je ne parle pas à une fille dans l'unique but de la mettre dans mon lit. Et pour finir : je suis GUAY!

Oh…mon…dieu. C'est seulement après les avoir prononcés que je me rends compte de l'ampleur de mes paroles. J'attends que la sentence tombe. Je vais manger la volée de ma vie! De plus, je doute que ma seule « amie » me rejette après une révélation pareille. Les yeux ronds comme des balles de ping-pong, les deux cousins me fixe, ne sachant que dire. Je ferme les yeux avec force et déglutis ce qui me reste de salive…

**À suivre!**

**

* * *

**

Huhuh.. Je sais que ce chapitre n'est pas aussi palpitant que les deux autres mais il est quand même important alors On s'revoit au prochain! :)

J'AI UNE ANNONCE A FAIRE! lol '

Bien voilà, j'avais pas l'intention d'arrêter ma fic après 15 chapitres, en fait, je compte en faire BEAUCOUP BEAUCOUP genre plus que 50 là si mon imagination me le permet bien sûr! Donc j'invite tous ceux qui le voudront bien à m'écrire les couples qu'ils veulent voir apparaitre ! Pas nécéssairement tous avec Naruto, il est pas une pute non plus xD mais avec les autres personnages là là ! J'attends vos suggestions ! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre de la fiction : ****Ikisatsu** _( le cours des choses )_

**Genre : Yaoi - romance - OOC - UA**

**Disclaimer : J'emprunte les personnages, mais le reste est de moi **

**Couple : Naru/Neji, Naru/Ita... mais vois-tu, j'y vais au fur et à mesure donc j'écrirai les autres quand ils viendront :)**

Rated : M . ( Pour cause de sexe explicite ainsi que de language vulgaire )

_Voilà le 4ème chapitre! j'espere que vous aimerez :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

_Je ferme les yeux avec force et déglutis ce qui me reste de salive._

Ils me fixent toujours, l'un comme l'autre. Étrangement je ne discerne ni dégout, ni soulagement dans les yeux de Neji. Que de la surprise. Attendez… Il y a quelque chose qui ne marche pas là! Je viens de leurs crier que j'étais attiré par les hommes et aucun des deux ne bronche. Je sens le malaise monter en moi. Je passe vivement ma main derrière mon crâne, l'air gêné, et affiche mon habituel sourire forcé.

- Euh… ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire… je me suis emporté! Je voulais seulement lui donner tord! Euh…

Neji se tourne vers Hinata et lui dit de prendre soin d'elle avant de repartir sans un regard pour moi.

- Je suis désolé Hina-chan… Je comprendrais si tu déciderais de ne plus me voir…

Je baissai les yeux vers le sol. En prononçant cette phrase, j'ai tant bien que mal essayé de cacher se tremblement incontrôlable dans ma voix, mais à la fin de ces paroles, elle a flanchée dans les tons aigus.

Elle pose sa main sous mon menton, m'obligeant à remonter celui-ci. Je vois alors le regard chaleureux et invitant qu'elle me lance. J'écarquille les yeux.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Naruto-kun! Je dois avouer que moi aussi j'ai cru que peut-être tu me parlais dans le but de… enfin tu vois! Je suis rassurée maintenant, dans un certain sens!

- Tu es sérieuse? Je ne te dégoute pas?

- Bien sûr que non! Et pour tout dire, j'ai toujours voulu avoir un ami homo. Je voulais ce genre d'amitié comme on entend si souvent parler! Tu comprends! Elle a un sourire béat encré sur son visage pâle et regarde dans le vague, puis elle continue sur sa lancée. Prendre notre douche ensemble, parler des derniers potins, s'embrasser pour rire!

De quoi elle parle, là ? Notre douche ensemble? S'embrasser pour rire? En ce moment, l'expression de mon visage doit être assez impressionnante. Un sourcil levé, l'autre froncé, la bouche en cœur et pour mettre du piment à tout ça, l'œil dont le sourcil est froncé tique. Elle prend un air paniqué et secous ses mains de droite à gauche voulant dire : Attend ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois! Vous voyez?

- Merci de m'accepter comme je suis, Hinata. Mais tu sais que sous tes airs de petits anges, tu caches une vraie dévergondée perverse? Lui dis-je pour la taquiner.

Elle a un de ses magnifiques sourires. Elle me tend le bras pour que je m'accroche à elle, ce que je fais. Je sens une petite chaleur réconfortante en moi. Un sentiment de confiance. Quelque chose de fort est en train de se construire entre elle et moi.

Nous allons déjeuner dans une atmosphère agréable. Cette fille est vraiment amusante! Elle me surprend à chaque phrase qu'elle prononce. Je m'attache déjà à elle comme je ne me suis encore jamais attaché à personne. Le sourire qui s'était installé sur mon visage ce midi ne voudra plus partir. Je rentrerai chez moi en sa compagnie, ( je parle du sourire! ) et cela surprendra mon tuteur. Moi qui habituellement rentre des cours avec une mine de zombie, aujourd'hui, j'ai l'air heureux. Jiraya me posa alors la question qui lui picotait les lèvres.

- D'où vient ce sourire, mon petit? Non, ne me le dis pas! Je vais deviner…hum…tu t'aies trouvé une fille et tu es ENFIN devenu un homme un vrai? Ahhh…Je suis fier de toi! Une autre grande personne fait apparition dans la maison familiale! Ah! Ah!

Il termine avec son rire tonitruant qui résonne dans toute la bâtisse. Je soupire, blasé par ce vieux bébé.

- Bien sûr que non vieux pervers. Une simple amie…

Il n'est pas au courant pour mon orientation sexuelle. Je crois que ça le tuerait. Il serait tellement heureux si j'emmènerais une demoiselle. Il trouve cela assez étrange que je ne l'aille toujours pas fait à mon âge d'adolescence avancée. M'enfin. J'irai ensuite m'enfermer dans ma chambre à l'étage pour faire mes devoirs. Il m'adresse un clin d'œil en passant, et je lui souris pour la forme.

* * *

3 semaines vont passer, nous sommes maintenant le 9 octobre. Demain, c'est mon anniversaire. Hinata et moi sommes devenus très proche. Au lycée, nous sommes pratiquement tout le temps ensemble. Il n'y a pas de secret entre nous et je peux très bien dire que c'est ma meilleure amie, la seule.

Bizarrement, je ne recevrai aucune forme de persécution habituelle de la part de Neji. J'en aurai évidemment de Sasuke et Kiba, mais pas lui… Intriguant!

Je me rends en cours de Japonais avec Sarutobi-sensei. Bien qu'il soit dans le groupe de l'âge d'or, il est très sympathique. Les rides de son visage démontrent tout le vécu qu'il a. C'est un homme d'une grande sagesse. Je regardais par la fenêtre lorsque je sentis un picotement dans mon cou. Je me retournai pour savoir qui pouvait bien me fixer ainsi. J'eu la surprise de voir Neji, le regard rivé sur moi. Il ne réagi pas immédiatement, absorbé par ses pensées, sûrement. Je m'y mets aussi alors, je le dévisage tout en haussant un sourcil interrogateur. C'est là qu'il m'aperçoit. Il émet un hoquet discret et tourne sa tête en direction du tableau où Sarutobi écrivait. De ma place, je peux très bien voir le rose recouvrant ses joues. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive? Mon persécuteur, mon pire ennemi, est en train de rougir à un croisement de regard? C'est le monde à l'envers! Il doit y avoir une explication logique à son comportement. Il doit être malade, avoir de la fièvre. Oui ça doit être cela. J'en parlerai peut-être avec Hina-chan. Peu importe, je retourne mon attention vers la cours extérieure.

# On déjeune ensemble, comme d'hab.? #

Hinata me sourit.

# Évidemment ! #

Je lui rends son sourire ainsi que son bout de papier.

Midi arriva rapidement, les élèves les plus pressés se ruèrent vers la sortie. Comme toujours, Hinata et moi prenions notre temps. Oserais-je?

- Dit Hina-chan… Ton cousin va bien ces temps-ci?

Hinata me parle de lui parfois. J'ai su entre autre qu'il habitait avec sa famille car sa mère est décédée du Sida. Une histoire tragique, vraiment... Qu'on ne souhaite à personne. Elle se promenait dans le parc de leur quartier avec un Neji à peine âgé de 4 ans lorsque, décidant de faire une halte sur un banc, elle s'est assise sur une vieille seringue poisseuse. 2 années plus tard, le Sida l'emporta avec lui. Son père lui, prenant la garde du petit Neji sous le choc, s'était enlevé la vie après le crash de sa compagnie, laissant son fils dans un deuil inconsolable. Depuis que je suis au courant du drame qu'il a vécu, je ne dis plus de mal de lui. Au fond, il est un peu comme moi. Un orphelin essayant de se tracer un chemin de vie normal, refoulant la souffrance que peut apporter la mort de nos proches.

- Euh… je n'ai rien remarqué d'anormal, pourquoi? T'as vu quelque chose toi?

- Bah… depuis quelques semaines, il ne s'acharne plus autant sur moi… il me regarde bizarrement… je ne sais pas trop…J'ai l'impression qu'il perd la force.

- Puisque t'en parles…. Il a peut-être changé sur un point. Je crois qu'il a acquis une certaine curiosité dérangeante... Il me pose même des questions sur toi !

- Exemple ?

- Bien… donne moi du temps pour réfléchir, vite comme ça je ne trouve pas! Mmh… il me demande si tu tentes rien sur moi, si t'es toujours aussi homo qu'avant… ce genre de trucs quoi !

- Hn.

La journée se terminera sans qu'on ne reparle de lui.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, 10 octobre, 17 ans et toutes mes dents! Puisque nous sommes samedi, je passe la journée avec Hinata. Nous allons déjeuner dans un petit resto, c'est elle qui paie! Puis nous irons faire les boutiques. Elle insiste pour m'acheter un présent… Pourquoi je refuserais? J'aime bien les cadeaux moi! Alors je profite de l'occasion étant donné que je n'en reçois pas souvent. Ce matin à mon réveil, il y avait une boîte de capotes ornée d'un chou sur ma table de nuit. Gracieuseté de Jiraya! J'ai beau lui dire qu'Hinata ne sera jamais rien de plus qu'une amie, il a dans la tête qu'une amie avec surplus, ça fait la monnaie. C'est une vrai tête enflée ce vieux pervers!

L'heure venue, Hinata et moi partons pour le centre commercial. Magasiner n'est pas vraiment mon truc, c'est pourquoi j'achale Hinata pour qu'elle m'achète une glace au lieu d'un morceau de linge. Je sais qu'elle va plier, elle ne tient pas tête longtemps. Elle me l'offre et s'en achète une en même temps. Un peu plus tard, elle ne pût s'empêcher de me prendre ce morceau de linge. Et je ne regrette pas dutout, puisque qu'elle me va comme un gant ! J'ai choisi une belle chemise orange à manche trois-quart orné d'une spirale noir d'environ la grosseur d'un CD dans le bas devant, à gauche.

- Naruto-kun! J'ai envie, ça presse!

- Je t'avais prévenue Hinata-chan! Fallait pas manger les nouvelles barres aux fibres extra-moelleuses misent en présentatives !

- C'n'est pas drôle!

Nous nous dirigeons d'un pas rapide vers les toilettes du centre. Je suis en train d'attendre qu'Hinata termine sa besogne. C'est long! Cela doit faire 15 bonnes minutes que je l'attends! Je m'approche de la porte, la pousse un peu et m'apprête à lui crier de se grouiller quand j'entends de petits cris étouffés. Je jette un œil et ce que je vois me sidère complètement.

- Pourquoi tu traînes avec ce monstre? Tu vois, quand on est vue avec ce genre de personne, la réputation de celle-ci déteint sur nous, ça va avec. On subit le même traitement qu'elle! T'aime ça?

Sakura et Ino, j'aurais dû m'en douter! Qu'est-ce qu'elles foutent? Ino retient Hinata par les bras pendant que Sakura écrit un « Trainée », avec un feutre rouge, sur le front de ma meilleure amie. C'est quoi ce bordel? La petite fille timide aux yeux de tous, qui ne fait jamais rien pour se faire remarquer, ne mérite en rien ce qu'elle subit!

- Mais lâchez la! Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous à fait?

J'ai carrément oublié le fait que je suis dans les toilettes des filles, tout ce qui m'importe, c'est d'aider mon amie. Mon cœur se serre lorsque je vois le visage ruisselant de larmes d'Hinata. Et tout ça par ma faute… je ne la mérite vraiment pas comme amie, ce qu'elle vit en ce moment, c'est à cause de moi…

- Tient, le monstre! Tu viens à la rescousse de ta petite amie?

Étrange… elle me croit hétéro ou quoi? J'aurais pourtant cru que Neji s'aurait empressé de le crier sur tous les toits après avoir malencontreusement découvert mon secret.

- Viens Hina-chan, on s'en va.

Les deux gourdes laisseront échapper un rire au moment où nous sortons. Heureusement que les salles de bains sont situées près de la sortie. Nous nous dirigeons vers la voiture de mon amie. Et oui! Étant assez riche, son père lui paie ce qu'elle veut. Elle m'avoue par contre qu'il lui paie tout ça pour ne pas l'avoir dans ses pattes. Il manque quelque chose, son père! Il a une fille attachante.

- Tu viens chez moi, Naruto?

- O.O…

Depuis que l'on se connaît, elle ne m'a jamais invité chez elle. Son père refusait catégoriquement qu'elle apporte un garçon.

- Mon père n'est pas là de la fin de semaine, il est partit en voyage d'affaire avec ma petite sœur et maman. Ils sont partis au Québec pour faire la promotion d'un nouveau produit.

Elle commence à bien me connaître! Je n'ai même pas eu à lui poser la question qu'elle m'a répondue. Pour en revenir à son père, il est le président d'une énorme compagnie mondiale qui s'appelle la Hyuga Kaisha. C'est une entreprise d'électronique de toutes sortes… Ordinateur, appareil photo, portable… Tout le monde connaît les produits signé H.Kaisha. M'enfin.

20 minutes plus tard, nous entrons dans une gigantesque cours où à mi-chemin nous attend une immense grille de métal. Arrivée devant celle-ci, Hinata appuie sur un bouton situé près de son pare-soleil, au plafond de sa voiture. La grille s'ouvre. Nous roulons jusqu'à l'entrée où nous garons la voiture.

- Wow… si j'avais su…

Bon sang! Elle vit dans un vrai château! Devant moi se tient une énorme, et le mot est petit, maison à trois étages, sans compter le sous-sol. C'est un manoir, je n'y crois pas!

- Premièrement, c'est à mon père, tout ça. Ce qui m'appartient là-dedans, C'est seulement ma chambre alors considère que je vis dans un 1 et demi. N'en parle à personne s'il te plait.

- Pardon, Hinata-SAMA

Nous rions ensemble puis entrons dans le palace. Là, à l'intérieur, une surprise de taille m'attendait.

- Puis-je prendre votre manteau ainsi que celui de votre ami, Hyuga-sama?

Un homme aux cheveux extrêmement long et aux mêmes yeux que mon amie se tient devant nous, habillé d'un costard noir, le bras replié vers le torse, une serviette blanche accroché à celui-ci. Tout en prononçant la phrase précédente, l'homme fit une petite courbette, s'abaissant le torse devant Hinata. C'est à ce moment précis que je réalise et me fige :

- Neji?

**À suivre!**

**

* * *

**

_J'suis désolé… je sais que dans ce chapitre aussi il ne se passe pas grand-chose, mais je compte faire mieux pour le prochain et je vous garanti que vous allez apprécier ;) ! _


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre de la fiction : Ikisatsu** _( le cours des choses )_

**Genre : Yaoi - romance - OOC - UA**

**Disclaimer : J'emprunte les personnages, mais le reste est de moi **

**Couple : Naru/Neji, Naru/Ita... mais vois tu j'y vais au fur et à mesure donc j'écrirai les autres quand ils viendront**

**Note de l'auteure**: Omg! J'suis tellement contente de poster après tout ce temps! Et j'suis désolé sincèrement de l'attente, j'ai beaucoup de misère à jongler entre les devoirs, le travail et l'histoire, mais j'écris aussitôt que j'en ai l'occasion! Comme au lieu de souper avant d'aller travailler, j'écris, :) Haha. J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce nouveau chapitre! Bonne lecture

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**cc** : Relire? Ça veut dire que tu l'avais déjà lu au moins une fois ça! :) J'suis contente que ma fic te plaise, et j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite! Et merci beaucoup pour ta review ! :)

Merci beaucoup **el** ! Alors toi aussi tu l'as relis? Bien sûr qu'il y a une suite et je travaille avec acharnement dessus! J'essaie de trouver le temps, mais ce n'est pas toujours facile ! Je fais du mieux que je peux et j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! :)

_Place au chapitre 5!!_

**Chapitre 5**

_Un homme aux cheveux extrêmement long et aux mêmes yeux que mon amie se tenait devant nous, habillé d'un costard noir, le bras replié vers le torse, une serviette blanche accroché à celui-ci. Tout en prononçant la phrase précédente, l'homme dit une petite courbette, s'abaissant le torse devant Hinata. C'est à ce moment précis que je réalise et me fige_

_- Neji?_

J'aperçois l'espace d'une seconde une vague d'humilité lui passer dans les yeux, mais elle est rapidement remplacée par son air impassible. Moi, toujours les yeux comme des billes, je détourne le regard vers mon amie. Elle fait signe à Neji qu'il peut disposer, ce qu'il fait. Je le suis du coin de l'œil.

- Hmm… Joli popotin…

Je me prends une taloche derrière le crâne.

- Idiot!

Elle se met en marche, je la suis donc. La maison est vraiment luxueuse, j'en suis bouche bé! Elle s'arrête devant une pièce et ouvre la porte. Une grande salle de bain, baignoire tourbillon, douche, lavabo et plancher en céramique. C'est magnifique.

- Na-ru-toooo, tu m'le nettoies, ce front?

- Non.

Je m'approche d'elle. Elle est assise sur le comptoir près du lavabo et me tend une débarbouillette trempée. Je m'applique à la tâche et une fois cela fini, elle nous conduit à sa chambre. Énorme! En passant. Les murs sont peint en blanc cassé et la pièce est décorée de meubles en chênes style vieillot. Dans un des coins de la chambre, un ordinateur écran plasma trône sur un grand bureau de travail en V. Un lit King Size au milieu d'un mur. En gros, une chambre décorée avec goût! Sans compter l'écran de télévision plasma vissée au mur. Hinata se laisse tomber avec paresse sur son lit et allume cette dernière. Je vais m'étendre à ses côtés, un bras derrière la tête, l'autre étalé au dessus de celle d'Hina-chan.

- Approche

Elle positionne sa tête sur le bras que j'avais étendu et pose un bras sur mon torse. Je vous l'accorde, c'est une amitié très particulière que nous entretenons. Bien des gens doivent penser que nous formons un couple elle et moi. Et de mon côté, je m'en contre fiche. Si ça peut me garder hétéro aux yeux des autres, je suis cent pourcent d'accord. Je n'ai pas envie de leurs donner une raison de me détester plus qu'ils ne le font déjà. Pour en revenir à ce qu'il y a entre Hinata et moi, je dirais que nous partageons une amitié qui se situe entre l'amitié style frère et sœur, et celle de l'amitié avec petit surplus. Hinata sais très bien que je suis et serai toujours aux hommes, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de me faire un petit câlin une fois de temps en temps! Pourquoi je refuserais? Hina-chan est une jeune femme magnifique aux courbes avantageuses, mais ce n'est pas tout le monde qui peut le remarquer, ça! Elle ne porte pas des vêtements qui la mettent en valeur au lycée. Mais moi, avec notre amitié amélioré, j'ai quelques fois eu la chance de la voir en sous-vêtements lorsqu'elle venait dormir à la maison. Je sais, je suis choyé!

Nous regarderons la télévision deux petites heures, lorsque je la bouscule doucement dans le but de retrouver le sang qui avait cessé de circuler dans mon bras depuis que nous avions adopté cette position. Je me lève pour me dégourdir les articulations. Une fois debout, je prends conscience de l'immense pressions qui menace ma vessie d'exploser et me rends vers la salle de bain, après avoir avertis Hinata du lieu où je me rendais.

Rendu à destination, je ne prends pas le temps de fermer la porte et me dirige directement vers la toilette. Je pousse un long et grave soupire de soulagement en sentant ma vessie se dégonfler. Je « la » secoue humblement et remonte mon jean. Je marche lentement jusqu'au lavabo et savonne mes mains. C'est à ce moment que choisi Neji pour entrer dans la pièce, avec sous le bras, du matériels pour récurer une cuvette. À ma vue, il dépose le tout sur le plancher, s'excuse et sort.

- Attend! J'avais fini, tu peux entrer.

- Hm…

- T'es le … majordome, c'est ça?

- Non… L'homme à tout faire, plutôt... Je suis payé, logé, nourrit, moi ça me convient. Si ce n'est pas ton cas…

- Je n'ai pas dit ça! Je trouve ça… surprenant, c'est tout.

- Hm…

Voyant qu'il n'a pas l'air intéressé à faire la conversation, je me dirige vers la sortie.

- RESTE!

Je fais demi-tour et le regarde, sans vraiment comprendre.

- J'aimerais eum… te parler un peu… discuter quoi!

- … Avec moi ?

- Avec qui d'autre ?

… Je suis con parfois… Mais c'est la surprise aussi! Qu'est-ce qui lui prend tout d'un coup, à vouloir « discuter » avec moi? Tout ce qu'il m'adressait comme parole jusqu'à ce jour n'était pour me rabaisser devant ses amis…

- Euh… en fait, j'aurais une question à te poser… euh… si ça ne te dérange pas de répondre.

Il me dit ça tout en se grattant derrière l'oreille, replaçant une mèche de cheveux au passage.

- Dit toujours.

- Hum bah en fait, j'ai envie de te proposer un marcher.

J'ai de bonnes raisons de ne pas lui faire confiance, moi? Pas très envie.

- Ça consiste à eum, disons garder un secret, et en échange, tu n'auras plus de problème de la part de mes amis au lycée. Ça te va?

- Hn.

- Donc tu la ferme, hein? Si jamais j'apprends que cette conversation s'est ébruitée, t'es mort. Compris?

- Pas trop le choix…

Je fais quoi moi!? Je sais très bien que si cette conversation s'avère trop difficile à garder pour moi seul, je risque d'en parler à Hinata par inadvertance. Vous savez, ce sentiment qui nous envahi quand il y a quelque chose qui vous rend heureux, ce sentiment qui fait qu'un trop plein de joie s'empare de nous. Et nous nous sentons obligé d'en parler! Sinon c'est trop… trop… trop. Bref, moi c'est comme ça.

- Je voulais te demander… m'enfin… comment as-tu fais pour savoir que tu étais ho…homo?

C'est quoi cette révélation de gay refoulé ? O.o Je crois que je peux m'amuser un peu.

- C'est tout simple… je m'ai posé plusieurs questions, évidemment, et puis, j'ai accepté les avances d'un mec! Mais, bouche cousue de ton côté aussi hein!

- Si j'irais le dire qu'est-ce qu'on me répondrait, tu crois? « Pourquoi il t'a parlé de ça? Et bien parce que je lui ai demandé! »

Il fait claquer sa langue dans son palais.

- Bon… et comment t'as su ... eum, bien qu'il te draguait ?

Une idée me traverse l'esprit. Oserais-je? Irais-je jusque là… Allez! Un peu de courage Naruto!

Je me dirige vers la porte, la ferme et mets le verrou. Je m'approche de lui, il se recule. Ce petit jeu durera jusqu'à ce qu'il heurte le mur derrière lui, donc pas très longtemps. Ne pouvant plus bouger, il me regarde, les yeux complètement exorbités. Arrivé à sa hauteur, je pose une main sur son épaule, le sentant sursauter par le geste. J'approche ma bouche de son oreille gauche.

- Entre mecs, c'est évident…

Je le vois déglutir. Je lui vole un baisé papillon derrière cette oreille et me recule à temps pour le voir se mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Je comprends, maintenant… pourquoi ce mec hante mes nuits… l'image que j'ai de lui en ce moment me fait complètement perde les pédales. Il est si beau! Pourquoi diable suis-je seul, dans une salle de bain, avec lui? C'est un appel direct à la luxure et la débauche…Et à ce rythme, je ne tiendrai pas très longtemps! Un soupçon de rose teintant ses joues pâles, le regard évitant le mien, il me demande timidement de lui expliquer d'avantage ce que je veux dire par « évident ». À quoi il joue? Il me demande presque implicitement de le violer, là. Je pose mes mains de part et d'autre de sa tête et regarde le carrelage en expirant bruyamment. Je resterai dans cette position deux ou trois minutes avant d'être extirpé de mes songes par deux mains se postant sur mes hanches. Je relève lentement mon visage pour me retrouver devant deux orbes presque grises. Je fais aller mon regard de ses yeux à ses lèvres, plusieurs fois. J'en peux plus! Je franchis les derniers centimètres qui empêchaient nos lèvres de ce lancer dans un balai sensuel. Je fais passer ma langue sur ses lèvres, en quémandant l'accès. Doucement, nos langues se caressent, jouent ensemble, pendant que mes mains débutent leur découverte de ce corps couleur ivoire. J'ai la tête qui tourne, je profite de chaque instant, de chaque parcelle de peau passant sous mon doigté. Je sais très bien que tout ça pourrait s'arrêter d'une minute à l'autre, et ne jamais se reproduire. Je mémorise chaque gémissement, le goût sucré de ses lèvres, la douceur de sa peau, tout se grave dans ma mémoire, et je souhaite du plus profond de mon être que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais.

C'est fou comme la haine peut être un sentiment similaire à l'amour. Il suffit d'une fraction de seconde, d'un simple centième de temps, pour que l'un tourne à l'autre et que toutes les vacheries vécues disparaissent pour faire place à un sentiment qui vous ferait pardonner l'impossible. Si j'avais su, qu'un jour je connaîtrais cette force d'attraction envers quelqu'un…

Nos souffles devenus haletant, nos yeux embrumés par le plaisir que nous procure ce toucher. J'ai l'impression de pouvoir lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, juste par ce regard. Et surtout, par la déformation bien prononcée de son pantalon. Je dois avouer que le mien n'a plus sa forme originale, lui non plus. En un mouvement, je prends son bassin et le colle au mien, tout en commençant des baisers un peu moins chastes dans son cou. Il arque son corps, laissant tomber sa tête derrière, la bouche entre-ouverte dans un gémissement silencieux. Je continue mon ascension, enlevant tout objet gênant sur mon chemin. La chemise de Neji ne fera pas long feu, se retrouvant vite étalée sur le plancher. Je prends quelques secondes pour admirer ce corps d'albâtre avant de m'attaquer à l'un de ses boutons roses déjà durs d'excitation. Ma langue continue sa route, traçant un léger sillon, jusqu'à l'élastique du boxer visible de quelques centimètres. Pour plus de facilité au travail que je m'apprête à faire, je m'agenouille devant mon hôte, me donnant ainsi une vue plus qu'appétissante de l'érection de celui-ci. Il me donne envie, tellement envie! En ce moment même, je réalise que si je franchis les quelques pas me séparant d'un plaisir certain, je ne pourrai plus m'en passer, ni de cette luxure, ni de lui, Il me faudra le faire mien. Rapidement, je défait le pantalon du brun pour ensuite le faire descendre à ses chevilles. Je lui donne un ou deux baisers le long de son membre, à travers le tissu gris. Celui-ci qui suivra le même chemin que plus tôt. D'une longueur parfaite, son membre se dresse fièrement devant mon visage, m'invitant à lui procurer les sensations recherchées. Sous les supplications plus qu'excitantes de Neji, j'enfourne cette masse de chair au plus profond de ma bouche, dans un rapide va-et-vient, m'arrête parfois pour en bécoter le bout. Tout en même temps, j'en profite pour déboutonner mon jean et descendre mon boxer, pour ainsi m'infliger les mêmes mouvements que je procure à la verge du beau brun. Je l'entends pousser de longs râles de plaisir, parfois graves, parfois aigües. Cela contribue simplement à m'exciter d'avantage. J'accélère la cadence, Neji presse sa main derrière mon crâne.

- Na…Naruto! Je vais venir!

Je ne bouge pas de l'endroit où je suis, continuant mes vas-et-vients jusqu'à sentir sa semence se répendre dans ma bouche, salée et chaude. J'avale le tout et me relève pour l'embrasser.

- Naruto? Est-ce que ça va? J'ai entendu des bruits bizarres!

Hinata! Et merde, je l'avais complètement oublié, celle-là! Vite, je dois trouver quelque chose à dire! Heureusement que j'avais pensé à verrouiller la porte. Neji me regarde, l'air affolé.

- Euh.. Ou..oui! ça va! Ça ne veut pas sortir! Et veux-tu arrêter de m'écouter, s'il te plaît, ça me gêne moi!

Sauvé!

Je l'entends repartir plus loin

Neji se laisse choir sur le plancher dans un soupire de soulagement. Je crois qu'il a eu vraiment peur. Surtout pour sa réputation. Je l'aperçois tenter de remonter son boxer. Je pose ma main sur la sienne dans le but d'arrêter son mouvement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire, là?

Ses yeux exorbités me laissent deviner qu'il ne voit pas pourquoi j'interviens.

- Je n'ai pas fini avec toi!

Il se crispe, puis se relâche lorsqu'il sent les baisers que je lui donne le long des cuisses. Je m'approche de plus en plus de son entre-jambes, qui soit dit en passant, recommence son ascension. Je pose une main sur son visage, le regardant quelques instants. J'admire cette bouille magnifique, frôle cette peau si douce. J'ai envie de goûter à la moindre parcelle de chair qui s'offre à moi. Je crois que je suis resté sans bouger, à le relooker, un petit moment car il me demande ce que j'ai. Je ne prends pas le temps de lui répondre, je préfère l'idée de continuer où j'en étais. Je repose ma bouche sur la sienne, plus doucement cette fois. Sa langue frôle timidement la mienne, pendant que mes mains recommencent leurs recherches de points sensibles. Mon visage descend à son cou, le mordille, le lèche, pour ensuite s'attaquer aux pointes rosées. Je regarde son visage crispé par le flux de sensation. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui voler un autre baisé, il me tente tant. J'entreprends de lui enlever ce qui lui reste de tissus, c'est-à-dire, son pantalon et son boxer positionnés à ses chevilles. Une fois cela fait, je remonte mon visage vers le sien, bécotant son gland à fleur de peau au passage. Je l'embrasse fougueusement, pour de suite lui présenter trois doigts. Il déglutit, puis acceptant mon invitation, prend mes doigts en bouche, s'amusant avec eux comme s'il s'agissait de ma verge. Cette vue contribue simplement à accélérer ma cadence. Je le retourne, de façon à ce qu'il se positionne à quatre-pattes. Je vois pour la première fois son fessier musclé, et lui croque un bout, n'ayant pas pu m'en empêcher. Il pousse un râle de douleur, sentant le premier doigt se tracer un chemin dans son intimité encore vierge. Je l'entends respirer comme une femme en train d'accoucher. Cette vision me ferait rire si mon excitation ne serait pas à son comble. Je fais entrer le second doigt, puis l'autre. J'entrevois une larme perler au coin de son œil. Je donne un baiser à cet endroit, tout en remuant mes doigts. Je vois tranquillement son visage se décontracter, émettant un soupir.

- Je vais entrer

Il hoche la tête de haut en bas.

Je retire lentement mes trois doigts de son intimité et approche ma verge de celle-ci. Je cherche à le détendre, je veux qu'il se souvienne de ce moment toute sa vie. Je ne veux pas qu'il oublit… et encore moins qu'il cherche à oublier. Je pétrie ses fesses, rapprochant ma fierté de celles-ci. J'entre par séquence, écoutant les sons que mon homologue émet. Je caresse sa chevelure que je défais de son élastique, l'embrasse du bout des lèvres et débute un lent déhanchement, me faisant violence pour ne pas accélérer immédiatement. L'ange qui se tient devant moi les joues rougies, les yeux à demi fermés, me susurre une phrase qui fera monter notre plaisir une coche plus haut.

- Oh mon dieu, c'est… c'est trop bon, plus vite!

Cette révélation me fit perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il me restait. Mes coups de butoirs s'accentuent, de même que les petits cris de différentes intonations que Neji produit. Je le regarde avec envie, jamais j'aurais pensé le posséder de cette façon un jour. Les sensations qui me parcourent s'intensifient, puis un nouveau sentiment se creuse une place en moi. Ce sentiment si fort, je le connais… J'ai envie de le crier, de lui hurler que je le veux rien que pour moi, que je l'aime, simplement… Je sens le flux remonter en moi et dans un ultime déhanchement, nous jouissons ensemble puis nous écroulons sur la céramique froide. Je m'étends à ses côtés, l'enlace et l'embrasse le plus passionnément que j'en suis capable. Je profite de son goût et laisse une larme couler sur ma joue.  
Je t'aime Neji…

* * *

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes resté allongé l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Par contre, ce que je sais, c'est que les minutes passées contre lui ont été les meilleures de ma vie. Le côté de Neji que j'ai connu cette après-midi là a fait naître en moi quelque chose de très fort. Nous sommes aujourd'hui dimanche, le onze octobre, si vous calculez bien, c'était hier. Nous sommes finalement sortit de la salle de bain, s'échangeant un langoureux baiser sur le pas de la porte. Puis, je suis partie rejoindre Hinata dans sa chambre, un sourire béat aux coins des lèvres. Je repartis chez moi vers vingt heures, environ. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que je n'aurais pas pu souhaiter un plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire.

Je me demande comment ça va se passer au lycée demain. Comment va-t-il réagir quand il me verra? Il ne doit certainement pas me considérer comme son petit ami, non? Et moi, je fais quoi? Si jamais l'envie me prend d'aller le serrer dans mes bras? J'ai pas envie de me retenir moi!... Je l'aime! Et j'imagine que lui aussi, sinon il n'aurait pas fait l'amour avec moi, hm? L'idée qu'il regrette ce qui s'est passé me donne mal au cœur. J'ai peur qu'il redevienne comme avant, du temps où il me faisait souffrir sans remords… Je déteste me prendre la tête! Je verrai bien ce qui arrivera. De toute façon, pour l'instant, je ne peux rien faire omis espérer.

* * *

Je me dirige vers mon premier cours de la journée, anglais. Je parcours la salle des yeux et l'aperçois, au fond, avec sa bande habituelle. Il est là, assit sur un bureau au côté de Sasuke. Je n'avais jamais vraiment remarqué à quel point il est classe, qu'il porte bien son titre de chef. Ses cheveux charbon contrastant avec la pâleur de ses yeux… Il est simplement magnifique! À mes yeux, en tout cas… Je me gruge le coin droit de la lèvre, résistant à l'envie de lui qui me prend à l'instant. Je me dirige vers ma table et y dépose mes bouquins. Je sens le regard de Neji qui suit mon mouvement et les papillons qui assaillaient mon estomac se font plus présents. Je pose mes yeux sur lui et mon cœur ratte un battement. Il est debout, devant Ino, une main sur le postérieur de celle-ci et l'embrasse à pleine gueule. Il entre-ouvre un œil et me regarde, tout en continuant son échange buccal avec la Yamanaka. La douleur est forte… tellement forte! J'ai mal à mon cœur… Je porte ma main à celui-ci et laisse couler une larme silencieuse sur ma joue. Qu'est-ce que j'espérais, aussi? Qu'il se jette sur moi et m'annonce qu'il m'aime devant tout le monde? Le seul fautif de la souffrance qui me démange, c'est moi… Toujours à me créer des illusions, j'en subis les conséquences… Je le regarde, une dernière fois avant de refermer mon cœur. Je ne veux plus me laisser avoir, qu'on profite de ma faiblesse et de ma naïveté pour me faire du mal… j'en peux plus, je ne veux plus. Je ravale mes larmes, inspire profondément et vais m'asseoir à mon bureau, ignorant la lueur qui brille au font de ses yeux. Je ne sais définir s'il s'agit de la fierté ou de la culpabilité… mais peu importe, maintenant, il ne m'aura plus, ni lui, ni personne. Je ne changerai plus d'idée. Mais en aurai-je la force? Je sais très bien que sous mes airs de dur, la première personne que j'essaie de convaincre, c'est moi.

**À suivre!**

_

* * *

  
Encore une fois je suis désolé de cet ÉNORMEEE retard! :(  
J'espère que vous allez continuer à me lire malgré le fait que je ne poste pas rapidement. Une chose que je peux vous assurer, c'est que je lâche pas la fic! Ça jamais! Je déteste ceux qui abandonne leur fic au beau milieu. Alors ne vous inquièter pas elle continue, lentement, mais surment! :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre de la fiction : ****Ikisatsu** _( le cours des choses )_

**Genre : Yaoi - romance - OOC - UA**

**Disclaimer : J'emprunte les personnages, mais le reste est de moi **

**Couple : Naru/Neji, Naru/Ita, Naru/Hina, Neji/Ino, Sasu/Kin... !**

NDA : Bon bon ! Pour une fois je ne m'excuserai pas pour cette longue attente, parce que vous me dîtes tous «On se fou du retard! » Que vous êtes compréhensifs. **J'vous aime, vous le savez ça ? Je tiens à dire que je me suis donné à font pour essayer de faire transparaître les sentiments à travers les lignes, et aussi pour trouver le temps d'écrire entre mes cours et mon travail! En ce moment même je suis à la bibliothèque de mon école après avoir « faker » avoir mal au ventre juste pour venir écrire ! Je suis très bonne actrice y parait :) .**

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes ( Les autres c'est par hotmail ) :**_

**CC** : Tu as raison, pourquoi c'est toujours Naruto qui souffre hein? Dans ma description de fic c'est marqué OOC, mais je crois que j'y mets les vrais caractères à certains moments ^^ et loin de la le but de te faire du mal à toi! En tout cas, j'imagine que si tu as mal au cœur à la place de Naruto c'est que l'effet que j'ai tenté de produire a marché! 

**Baka-BabacOoL** : Oui, pauvre Naruto! J'suis pas très saine, c'est l'un de mes personnages favoris et je le martyrise. La pente va remonter, t'inquiète! Et aussi, tu dis que j'ai des fans? C'est une façon subtile de me dire que tu en fais partie? Haha  houhou j'suis toute heureuse je gigote sur ma chaise *-*

**Makoto :** D'après le début de ta review, j'ai vraiment pas l'impression que ma fic te plait ^.^' C'est pas grave, t'as le droit :P Mais malheureusement je peux pas poster un chapitre par jour, pour ça il faudrait que tu ajoute au moins un bon 72 heures à une journée normale et j'y arriverais sans faute xD J'manque de temps T.T  
Ps ;; Makoto.. sincerité :) J'adore.

**Raimu** : Merci pour la review ^.^, Ce n'est pas grave si la première fois tu n'as pas laissé de commentaires LOL xD J'te pardonne tu sais! :) Tu trouves ça bien, vraiment? *-* Ça me fait troooooop plaisir sérieux. J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi! ^.^

**lolodu86** : C'était si bien demandé, qu'est-ce que j'peux faire d'autre que te la donner, cette suite ? Bonne lecture ! :) Ett ett merci pour ton commentaire!!

**el** : YESSEUR! Ahah mon chapitre m'a tout fait pardonner ! :) tu as failli pleurer? Woooaaaaaaaaaaaaa . J'croyais pas si bien écrire ( Se la pète royalement) Non sérieux merci beaucoup pour ta review, c'est tellement l'fun se lever le matin et voir ça! J'espère que la suite te donnera autant de montagnes-russes xD!

**Amélie** : Bien je sais pas trop quoi te dire, appart que, bah la voilà la suite ! ( te la lance en pleine tronche ) Haha ^^ Tu sais bien que je blague hein. Bonne lecture !

**Lou** : QUOII?? Je t'interdis de dire que ta fic que t'écris avec Yaki est pourrit. C'est genre trop FOUU comme fic. J'ladore vraiment ok j'suis fan number one de Résurrection des sentiments via MSN! Bref je suis bien contente que t'apprécies ma fic mais saches que la tienne est GÉ-NIALE. :)

**Angélique **: OMFG LOLLL J'ai jamais lue des reviews aussi originale de toute l'existence de cette fic XD Damn lol…J'dois avouer que Son altesse royale me plait ^^ J'adore ton imagination pis encore plus ton humour lol omg j'suis tellement cramper derrière mon écran c'est même pas croyable tu me donne le gout d'aller écrire 30 chapitre XD Uchiha uchiwa… Je sais pas trop non plus dans mon livre c'est Uchiha sur un site c'est Uchiwa, Bref on l'sait tu ! / Toi aussi c'est Ita/Naru ton couple #1 *-* Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Trop malade ^^ Je n'avais pas encore pensé a Gaara J'dois dire. Gaara Gaara… avec qui Pourrait-il bien se retrouver. Verra bien au cours d'la fic ^^ / Pour Hinata, si t'as pas lue les genres, c'est une fic OOC qui veut dire Out Of Caracter. Les personnages sont pas pareil comme dans l'anime et c'est n-o-r-m-a-l ^^ C'est ça que je veux! / T'as tout deviné ^^! Neji = gay refoulé XD. T'es lesbienne? Ça tombe bien j'suis bi :) C'est quoi ton p'tit nom ? Haha PEAU DE BANANE POURRI. LMAO XD Juste parce que j'ai adoré tes reviews et que j'ai hâte de lire la prochaine je vais poster mon chapitre ce soir, coûte que coûte :) Au prochain Chapitreeee ! ah pis . MERCIIII Pour tes reviews omg tu m'as fait passer un super 15 minutes :)

**Yukimai-chan** : Inquiete toi pas t'es pas fatiquante =) Au contraire, plus que tu me pousses, plus j'me dis qui serait temps que j'écrive =P J'ai faite la même chose à l'auteure de « D'un baiser sur mes lèvres » Mais mois ça n'a pas marché T.T J'attend toujours la suite =P merci d'apprécier ma fic! ^^

Roulement de tambours… okay ma gueule.

**Chapitre 6 :**

Deux semaines sont passées depuis vous savez quoi avec Neji. Je ne sais pas comment nommer ça, puisque de mon côté je ne regrette rien, tandis que du sien j'ai l'impression du contraire. Il ne m'a toujours pas reparlé. Il me regarde parfois, mais j'essaie de ne pas y faire attention. J'ai mal, mais je ne dois pas montrer ma faiblesse ou plutôt, je ne dois plus. Je ne laisse rien paraître dans mes gestes. C'est si dure! Comment ignorer ce sentiment qui s'empare de moi chaque fois qu'il passe à côté de moi? Que son parfum effleure mes narines, que sa main frôle la mienne au coin d'un corridor? Comment je fais pour résister à l'envie de caresser ses cheveux et de lui susurrer qu'il me manque affreusement? Je l'aime comme un fou… Je sais c'est étrange, on a seulement couché ensemble et ça fini là, mais à mes yeux c'était tellement plus que ça! Quand deux âmes s'unissent pour ainsi en former qu'une… C'est quelque chose de merveilleux! Ce n'est pas supposer être un acte banal, qu'on s'en lave les mains une fois fait ! C'est ça qui me fait le plus mal… j'ai tout donné pour qu'il apprécie et me garde ensuite, quite à se voir en secret! Mais m'ignorer comme il le fait, ça me brise le cœur. Neji… pourquoi tu me fais ça? Je te donnerais tout ce que j'ai, je ferais tout pour te rendre heureux, je t'aime tellement fort…

Nous sommes en fin octobre, les arbres sont dénués de leurs manteaux et personnellement, je trouve ça mort, fade. Je marche en direction de mon chez moi les mains dans les poches, visage dans le vent frais… Ce que je hais l'automne. Bref, j'ai bien fait de mettre mon écharpe ce matin.

- J'suis rentré

J'enlève mes chaussures et me dirige directement à l'étage. Je laisse choir mon sac dans un coin de ma chambre et ensuite me dirige vers mon lit. Je m'étends, ferme les yeux et laisse aller mes pensées.

Je fais le vide dans ma tête, en tout cas, j'essaie. Bizarrement Neji ne vient pas déranger mon confort. C'est plutôt quelqu'un que j'avais complètement mis de coté ces temps-ci. Itachi. Ça fait un bail que je ne suis pas allé le voir, celui-là! J'irai peut-être cette semaine, ça me changera les idées. Les images de notre dernière rencontre viennent se faufiler dans mon esprit. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'Hinata débarque aussi! D'un autre côté, si elle ne serait pas arriver, je ne l'aurais jamais connue. Je peux bien lui pardonner ça! Itachi… il est toujours là quand j'en ai besoin… et je ne dis pas ça seulement quand j'ai envie de sexe! Je ne suis pas comme ça. Il reste quelqu'un de très attentif et compréhensif. Je me suis toujours confié à lui dans les moments difficiles. C'est à partir de là qu'il a su pour mon homosexualité. Il m'a d'ailleurs beaucoup aidé à l'accepter. Il a été très présent pour moi quand j'étais au plus bas et bien évidemment, je suis tombé amoureux de lui. C'était il y a deux ans de cela. Il m'a bien fait comprendre que lui et moi ça ne pourrait jamais marcher puisqu'il travaillait au lycée et pourrait être poursuivit pour pédophilie. Ça a été ma première vraie peine d'amour. Au moins il a attendu que je m'en remette avant de le faire avec moi. Je lui en suis très reconnaissant pour cela aussi. Sinon j'aurais probablement croulé sous le chagrin…Comprenez-moi! Tout le monde me déteste et me rejette, je n'ai pas de vraie famille, d'amis et la seule personne à qui je tiens sur cette terre me fait un coup pareil. Bref, maintenant Hinata est là pour me soutenir quand ça chute. Je me considère chanceux de pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un, ce n'est pas tout le monde qui peut se dire posséder une personne de confiance comme moi je peux. Pour le peu que j'ai, je l'apprécie.

* * *

Sans m'en rendre compte, je vais m'assoupir une bonne heure, les bras derrière la tête. Je me réveille en sursaut en entendant Jiraya crier a tue-tête que le dîner est prêt. Ce n'est pas le meilleur des réveils, je dois dire. Ça m'a tellement surpris que je me suis levé trop vite, résultat : J'étais étourdis et j'ai titubé vers les escaliers, que j'ai manqué débouler. Jiraya c'est mérité un regard noir de ma part d'ailleurs.

Pendant le dîner, Jiraya n'a pas arrêté de me harceler pour que je lui parle d'Hinata. Ça me fit carrément pomper quand il met ce sujet sur le tapis! Je lui dis, lui cris qu'il n'y a rien entre nous, de sérieux je parle, et il éclate de rire, m'éclaboussant de nourriture prémâcher par la même occasion. Déjà que j'étais de mauvaise humeur, il ne fait rien pour m'aider. Et il se croit séducteur avec ses lignes de maquillage rouge sous ses yeux en plus. Il dit « Ça rend mon regard perçant et mystérieux » Hmpf mon cul, ouais. Ça lui donne plus l'aire d'un clown, je trouve. Après avoir été enlevé les bouts de poulet restés accrochés dans mes cheveux, j'irai faire la vaisselle, seul, comme à l'habitude. Jiraya prétend toujours qu'il va venir m'aider après avoir prétexté une envie pressante, c'est-à-dire, il s'enferme une bonne demi-heure aux W.C. Je préfère ne pas savoir ce qu'il y fait. M'enfin.

J'irai me coucher de bonne heure, épuisé de ma journée. Avant j'aurai aussi parlé une trentaine de minutes avec Hinata. Elle adore me mettre mal à l'aise en m'appelant Naruto-Libido. Je dois avouer que ça me fait marrer! Elle a sortit ce noir le soir où je lui ai raconté ce qui c'est passé avec Neji. Elle dit que pour faire ça sur un plancher de salle de bain, c'est vulgaire et ça fait bestial. Quoi! Elle ne sait pas c'est quoi, elle, avoir envie de quelqu'un à un point tel que tu le prendrais même dans un confessionnal! Bon, c'est une métaphore, évidemment, mais c'est aussi un exemple! Le jour où elle connaîtra ce sentiment elle m'en redonnera des nouvelles. Bref, elle m'a invitée à une soirée organisée chez elle, en l'honneur du nouveau classement mondial de la Hyuga Kaisha au numéro un de toutes les compagnies électroniques qui existent. Vous imaginez? Ils ont même dépassé Sony et Apple! Moi, en tout cas, je me vanterais bien d'être le meilleur ami de l'héritière de la Hyuga Kaisha, mais je n'ai personne à qui le faire.

* * *

Hinata et moi sommes allés faire un peu de shopping cette après-midi. Je dois avouer que je n'avais pas grand-chose de chic à me mettre sur le dos alors je n'avais pas trop le choix. Pas question de me présenter à une réception de cet augure vêtu d'un jeans et d'un t-shirt! Tous les hommes présents seront habillés d'un tuxedo alors je ne veux pas faire exception à la règle. De plus, je serai l'accompagnateur de l'héritière de la compagnie, j'ai intérêt à faire bonne impression. Hinata sera surement très belle, elle aussi, puisqu'elle sera présenté à tous les sous-directeurs et employés, ainsi qu'aux propriétaires d'autres compagnies. Elle n'a pas voulu me montrer sa robe. Une surprise, elle a dit.

La soirée à lieu cette fin de semaine qui vient. Je crois que Neji va y être aussi, j'ai oublié de demander à Hina-chan. C'est aussi pour cela que je veux être tout beau. Peut-être qu'il se rendra compte de son erreur et laissera Ino pour moi? M'enfin… j'ai bien le droit de rêver, mais je ne crois pas que ça arrivera. Ça n'arrive jamais! Je ne suis pas dans un conte de fée non plus…#soupir# C'est dur d'oublier quelqu'un. C'est dans ces moments là que j'aimerais avoir un vrai père, ou un grand frère à qui demander conseil. Bien sûr j'ai Hinata, mais ce n'est pas la même chose! C'est nue fille et en plus elle n'a aucune expérience côté amour…

* * *

Les jours passent, lentement mais sûrement. Nous sommes à présent vendredi après midi et la réception est demain. J'ai plusieurs fois tenté de tirer les vers du nez à Hinata pour au moins savoir la couleur de sa robe, puisque j'aurais bien aimé assortir ma cravate avec sa tenue. Pas moyen! Elle veut absolument me garder la surprise. En plus, elle tient son bout, j'ai tout tenté, la bouder, me mettre à genoux, mais rien ne marche! Ce qui n'est pas mon style d'abandonner, pour une fois, j'y suis malheureusement contraint. Bref, je lui remettrai ce coup un de ces quatre.

La cloche retentit, je me dirige donc vers Hinata et lui demande de ne pas m'attendre, que j'ai quelque chose à faire et rentrerai à pied. Elle me fait un signe de la main puis disparaît au fond du couloir. Je ramasse mes bouquins et vais à mon casier préparer mon sac de devoirs. Je prends ce dernier et le mets sur mon dos, puis me dirige vers l'étage inférieur du lycée. Il ne reste presque plus personne, ayant pris le plus de temps possible à mon casier. Je vois de loin que sa porte est ouverte, il est donc encore là. J'arrive et entre sans cogner. Il est dos à moi donc il ne m'a toujours pas aperçut. Je pose mes deux mains sur ses yeux et dit doucement dans son oreille :

- Devine qui c'est !

Itachi émet un léger rire et pose ses mains par-dessus les miennes.

- Sarutobi, mon chéri!

Il se retourne et en voyant l'expression de dégoût sur mon visage, il éclate d'un rire incontrôlable et quand il s'y met, c'est vraiment effrayant! On dirait une femme! Il a un petit rire cristallin contrastant complètement avec sa voix grave et sensuelle qu'on a l'habitude d'entendre.

- Très drôle, Itachi.

Je croise les bras en prenant un air faussement enfantin. Je sais très bien qu'il ne peut résister à cette bouille. Il se pousse un peu sur le côté, de façon à voir le corridor par l'encadrement de la porte, puis il se penche rapidement déposant un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres. Je lui souris, charmé par ce petit geste si simple, mais en même temps si dangereux.

- Tu venais pourquoi cette fois, Naruto-kun? Me dit-il tout en prenant une pile de dossier dans ses mains.

- Tu n'es pas content de me voir?

- Mais bien sûr que si, je suis toujours content de voir mon patient préféré !

- Je t'ai apporté un petit quelque chose

Il laisse ses dossiers de côté pour me fixer de ses deux orbes noirs comme l'encre. Bien oui, j'avais pensé à lui la semaine dernière, alors quand je suis allé faire les boutiques, je lui ai pris un petit quelque chose, disant à Hinata que c'était pour moi. Je lui ai acheté un collier avec trois petites rondelles décoratives accrochées sur celui-ci. Je sais qu'il aime les choses simples alors je me suis dit qu'il apprécierait le geste.

- Naruto ! Ce n'était pas nécessaire tu sais !

Il me dit ça mais il prend le cadeau et le regarde de plus près, un sourire aux coins des lèvres.

- Tu veux que je te l'attache? Lui dis-je tout sourire.

Il s'approche de moi et me tends les deux bouts du collier. Je lui mets et il se retourne vers moi.

- Ça me va?

Il a un grand sourire. Je lui réponds que ça lui va comme un gant, puis il se précipite vers sa petite salle de bain personnelle pour se regarder dans la glace. Je me sens tout chose de voir qu'il apprécie vraiment ce que je lui ai offert. Il revient, les yeux pétillants et me donne un gros baiser baveux sur la joue en me remerciant. Je rougis et lui réponds qu'il n'y a pas de quoi, les yeux tournés vers le sol.

Je repars chez moi, content de la réaction que j'ai suscité chez mon infirmier. C'est demain, la réception chez Hinata. Je me sens assez anxieux à propos de cela. J'ai peur de faire honte à mon amie, avec mon incroyable tact. J'ai la mauvaise impression que quelque chose va arriver là-bas. Ce doit être la nervosité qui me fait penser ces stupidités. Je vois toujours le pire quand le stress embarque. Je pense à Hina-chan. Demain soir, je la verrai pour la première fois habillée d'autre chose qu'un coton ouaté ou d'un pyjama. Je suis sûr qu'elle sera magnifique et que toutes les têtes seront tournées vers elle. Je souris à cette pensée, ce serait vraiment super pour elle de se sentir la plus belle, pour une fois. Je serais si fier d'elle! Fier d'être celui qui l'accompagne, d'être le bras sur lequel elle s'accrochera. Je l'aime ma meilleure amie.

Arrivé chez moi, je monte directement porter mon sac-à-dos dans ma chambre et redescend au rez-de-chaussée. Je n'ai aucune envie de me lancer dans mes devoirs ce soir, ça peut attendre à dimanche! Je me laisse tomber sur le fauteuil et allume la télévision.

* * *

Je ne tiens plus en place. Ce soir arrive à grand pas et je ne suis toujours pas prêt. Ces foutu cheveux me donne du fils à retorde, toujours en bataille, c'est vraiment impossible de faire quelque chose qui a de l'allure avec ça! Il est déjà dix-huit heures et la réception a lieu à dix-neuf heures. Le temps d'arriver un peu à l'avance. Je dois au moins partir une demi-heure à l'avance. Je cours partout et au lieu de m'aider, Jiraya reste planté dans sa chaise berçante à me regarder. Hmpf..

Bref, il va venir me reconduire, un sourire mutin aux lèvres. J'imagine très bien à quoi il peut penser.

J'entre enfin dans la demeure de la famille Hyuga. Il y a déjà plusieurs personnes importantes présentes. Je cherche Hinata des yeux, balayant la salle du regard. Je ne la vois pas, elle doit probablement encore être en train de se préparer. Je me dirige vers le bol de punch et m'en sert un verre. Je n'ai peut-être pas dix-huit ans, mais personne ne le sait ici alors je peux bien en profiter. Je vois Neji au fond de la salle. Il est coté sur un mur, les deux mains dans les poches de son pantalon noir. Mon regard suit les formes de son corps, glissant sur ses fines hanches particulièrement visible grâce à son tuxedo probablement fait sur mesures pour lui.

Il lève son regard vers moi et je détourne immédiatement les yeux, sentant le feu me monter aux joues. Je prends une gorger de ma boisson alcoolisée, comme si de rien n'était et fais semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Je m'adosse contre le premier mur que je vois, les yeux tournés vers mes pieds, mon verre remonté vers mon torse.

- Salut

Je sursaute, qui a dit ça? Je déglutis, et remonte ma tête en direction de la voix. Ces deux orbes grises, les mêmes auxquelles je rêve la nuit, ces lèvres si tentante, dessinée d'un léger sourire… Ce que j'ai envie de lui voler un baiser! Mais ce n'est pas raisonnable, ce n'est ni l'endroit, ni le moment de me laisser aller à mes pulsions d'adolescent.

- … Salut.

Un blanc. Manquait plus que ça. C'est vraiment ce qu'il nous fallait, hein, en plus de ne pas être très à l'aise en sa présence, il se devait de venir se planter devant moi et me fixer sans rien dire. Galère…

Je me gratte le bout du nez et tente quelque chose

- Euh… alors, tu voulais me parler ou…

Et je finis ma phrase avec un petit rire pas trop convainquant.

- Pas spécialement, mais puisque je ne connaissais personne d'autre…

Mon cœur se serre… Je suis donc un simple bouche-trou. Et lui qui continue de me fixer. Comment réagir pour ne pas qu'il sache ô comment il peut en de simple parole me donner l'envie de disparaître? J'ai... j'ai juste envie de rentrer chez moi, m'emmitoufler dans une couverte de polar et pleurer, mais je ne peux pas partir comme ça.

- Et bien… en fait, puisque tu m'ouvres la porte… Y aurait certaines choses dont j'aimerais qu'on parle.

Je reste stoïque, à le dévisager, mais réussis quand même à bouger ma tête en signe de oui. Il a toute mon attention.

- J'aimerais mieux qu'on aille quelque part de plus intime disons… j'ai pas envie que des collègues de mon oncle entendent ça.

- Donc où tu veux…

Il me coupe la parole.

- Dans ma chambre.

Dans sa chambre? Il me donne la vie dure un peu… seul dans une chambre avec lui. Bref, seul ou pas, nous devons parler. J'emboite donc le pas. Au moment où nous allons passer la porte principale, je tourne la tête et regarde derrière moi. C'est là que je la vois. Elle se tient debout, en haut du grand escalier et semble chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Je ne trouve plus mes mots, je suis la dans le cadre de la porte, et la regarde. Elle porte une robe bleue ciel convenablement décolletée, lui arrivant environs au milieu des mollets. Ses longs cheveux noirs sont coiffés d'une façon magnifique, mais je ne saurais la décrire sans la gâcher. Rattachée vers l'arrière, laissant pendre deux longues et fines mèches de chaque côté de son visage, ainsi qu'un toupet carré lui arrivant aux sourcils. Il n'y a pas à dire, elle est carrément canon. Qui l'aurait cru ?

Une bonne partie des convives sont retournées dans sa direction. Je réussis finalement à bouger, laissant Neji en plan, et m'approche de l'escalier. Elle m'aperçoit enfin, me sourit, et commence à descendre. Elle est si élégante… Hinata… Je tends le bras, elle s'y accroche et me souris de toutes ses dents. Je ne peux simplement pas m'en empêcher et lui dépose un baiser chaste sur la joue. Elle hoquet, puis rougit comme jamais. Petite nature!

Plus tard dans la soirée, son père l'a présenté à plusieurs personne et pour la première fois, il semblait vraiment fier de dire « Je vous présente Hinata Hyuga, ma fille, héritière de la compagnie familiale. » Je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi heureuse.

Nous marchons bras dessus dessous vers le bol de punch pour nous prendre un autre verre. Les invités ont déjà commencés à partir donc nous profitons un peu plus de ce qui reste à boire. De toute façon, il y a de quoi fêter! Hinata parait un peu pompette, les joues plus rosées qu'à l'habitude, les yeux petits et elle rit à tous ce que je dis, même si ce n'était pas supposé être drôle. Bref, la soirée commence!

Vers vingt-deux heures trente, tous le monde sont partie, Hinata et moi nous nous regardons coin de l'œil, puis s'ayant immédiatement compris, partons vers le bol de boisson, le prenons et l'emportons vers la chambre de mon amie. Nous le déposons sur son bureau puis Hinata ouvre sa chaîne Hi-fi. Une mélodie qui fait un peu latino en sort, je questionne donc cette dernière, surpris, moi qui croyais qu'elle avait du goût.

- C'est quoi ça ?

- Une Hyuga se doit de savoir danser. C'est pour mes cours de danse privé.

- Mais je ne sais pas danser moi! Qu'est-ce que tu crois!

- Dans ce cas ferme-là et regarde. Ce soir j'ai envie d'essayer quelque chose.

Sans que je m'y attende, elle commence à bouger, ses mouvements sont fluides, mais surtout sensuels. Je la regarde comme hypnotisé, suivant le mouvement de ses magnifiques hanches, la rondeur parfaite de ses fesses et… j'ai chaud, vraiment chaud. Je retire donc mon veston et ma cravate, gardant tout de même ma chemise blanche et mon pantalon noir. Je m'assoies sur le lit, et la regarde s'animée au rythme de la musique.

Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'Hinata pouvait bouger si bien. En fait, je n'avais simplement jamais imaginé qu'elle pouvait dégager une telle sensualité.

Doucement, tout en remuant son bassin, elle fait glisser la fermeture éclaire dans le dos de sa robe. Elle descend doucement ses bretelles spaghetti de ses épaules. Tout se passe si vite, je suis étourdis, plus qu'il ne le faudrait en ce moment. Je sais très bien que je devrais lui demander d'arrêter, mais je n'en suis pas capable. C'est comme un film, j'ai juste envie de voir la suite, de connaître ce qui va arriver. L'alcool me bouille les sens, je crois. Sa robe se retrouve finalement sur le plancher, elle s'avance vers moi et me regarde dans les yeux. Elle n'est vraiment plus là, mais moi non plus d'ailleurs. Je parcours son corps des yeux et me laisse aller à la trouver sexy. Une jolie petite culotte que je ne sais nommer, lesquelles me permettent de voir la moitié de ses fesses et l'autre est caché sous la dentelle. Un soutien-gorge assorti à la culotte. J'ai envie de toucher… Une chaleur plus que connue s'insinue dans mon bas ventre. Non! Ne me dites pas que…! Pas pour une fille? Et surtout pas pour ma meilleure amie?!

Le désir prend les devants, Hinata maintenant à quatre-pattes au dessus de moi. Je la regarde et la bosse dans mon pantalon n'arrête pas de grossir. Je suis toujours sous le choc, je bande pour ma meilleure amie, pour Hinata. Mais tous est flou autour de moi, j'ai l'impression de suffoquer. Mon cœur manque de lâcher lorsqu'elle approche sa bouche vers mon oreille. Je peux sentir sa respiration chaude et saccadée sur ma peau. Je déglutis et attends. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi je ne la repousse pas. Je pense à Neji, que voulait-il me dire? D'un coup, la vision que j'ai d'Hinata se brouille. Je ne vois plus ses formes, son visage. Je retiens mon souffle, Neji, c'est toi? Mais où est passé Hinata? Elle était pourtant là il y a trois secondes! Tu... tu es enfin revenu! Je l'ai toujours su au fond de moi, que tu reviendrais. Mon cœur palpite à la simple idée de le ré-embrasser. Hinata a complètement disparue, c'est Neji que je vois. Je ne résiste plus, je l'empoigne par les cheveux et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Neji…

* * *

J'ouvre les yeux, et les referme aussitôt, aveuglé par le soleil. J'ai un de ces mal de crâne! Bordel… Je retente d'ouvrir mes yeux, et y parviens finalement. Ne… Ce n'est pas ma chambre ça? Je regarde autour de moi et vois une longue chevelure noire à mes côtés. Des flashs de la veille me frappent et je souris tendrement. Je passe ma main dans ces cheveux qui m'ont tant manqués.

- Neji…

On frappe à la porte. Je m'apprête à crier d'attendre, mais je n'en ai pas le temps. La porte s'ouvre et laisse apparaître… Neji? Mais comment…? Comment il peut être là et être à côté de moi à la fois? Au même moment que je prends compte de ma nudité, je me rappel. Dîtes moi que c'est une blague! Je n'ai pas… couché avec Hinata? Défloré ma meilleure amie? Non… Je ne peux pas le croire…

- Hina-chan… Je pose une main sur ma bouche, dégouté de ce que j'ai fait.

Je lève les yeux et les pose dans ceux de Neji. Deux larmes silencieuses coulent sur ses joues, un sanglot lui échappe. Il pleur… son visage se déforme et je vois apparaître de la colère au fond de ses prunelles…Beaucoup de colère.

- Sale enfoiré! Moi et ensuite ma cousine? Combien comptes-tu prendre dans ton p'tit jeux encore! Tu vas me le payer, Uzumaki…

Et il claque la porte.

**À suivre!**

* * *


End file.
